


Midnight Madness

by pampers



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampers/pseuds/pampers
Summary: All beasts has weaknesses and his is a beautiful woman with fangs.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Midnight Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Akely's work, "Okikagu Anthology Chapter 4: Bloodrose" and dwindy's "Another World."

*******

Living the life of a werewolf was not easy and is chaotic at best. From untamed fellow werewolves to clashing empires. And having a questionable alpha male to lead the whole pack that looked more like it belonged to the Kingdom Hominoidea as it definitely looked more like an ape, is the definition of quite a wretched wild life.

Sougo may have some kind of respect for Kondou, but he was not the ideal alpha. 

And it only got worse when Hijikata, that fucking bastard. Was chosen as the next leader of the pack. In the others' eyes, it was not all that bad. But they did not look at it through Sougo's eyes as he basically viewed the man as nothing but filth. Still, Sougo was also a candidate for the future leader, until he was stripped off the title before he even had it when the old Matsudaira read his fate. 

He was born without a mate. It could have been viewed as a sign of strength, he doesn't need and definitely doesn't want a mate. But an alpha without a destined mate was unheard of, not socially acceptable and outside the norm. But still there was no woman the lady of the moon matched him with.

An unmated alpha is not fit to be a king.

It is specially bright tonight, the moon. As it shone down upon the field of grass under Sougo's feet, with fireflies illuminating the whole greenery as plains of field stretched wide. The whole scenery as if coming from a painting. All for his crimson irises to see. 

Dragging his feet from the patch of leaves he walked aimlessly. The concept of a mate was not needed for him, he is strong enough even without his supposedly other half. The lady of the moon not giving him one is proof. He is free from the curse of being entirely dependent to someone other than himself, to think about someone else, to breathe because of someone else, he is unconfined with useless emotions.

And still his heart entirely screams longing, the emotion creeping deep inside of him as it basically robbed him of energy. The yearning and ache consuming his very being, draining every ounce of strength. He does not understand. Longing? For whom?

How is it possible to ache for someone you do not know? Even a shadow, or anything that could lead him to who he was longing for, there was none. As if it dissipated into thin air and left him with the most painful feeling.

His feet led him into the forest, the fireflies still lingering and along with the ever present full moon illuminates the whole beauty of every tree. 

Still he was not prepared to be fully stunned and bewitched by the loveliness currently offered to his eyes. Her vermilion locks cascaded down, framing her heart shaped face, her plump lips slightly parted reminded him of sakura petals, skin almost white with the exception of the natural blush adorning her cheeks as the clouded color of pink can never hope to be recreated with paint, with traces of gold from the fireflies glow.

But most of all, it was her eyes. A gradient from the deepest ocean blue to the clearest sky. If he looked closer would there be diamonds and crystals dancing in her irises, would he be reflected in them too?

She was alluring. And he is enchanted.

His insides brimmed with overflowing energy as if he was once more given the chance to breathe. 

He could wish the moment would last longer, him appreciating her beauty. She was prettier than a doll, too perfect.

And just like everytime he wished, it always was the opposite. After he blinked, there was suddenly a flash of black obstructing her from his view.

Then a yell, "I'll kill you! Goddamned vampire!"

Claws reaching out to damage her skin and fangs baring to inflict her pain. Sougo quickly came out from hiding in between the trees. Eyes glowing red as he moved on pure instinct and burning rage, he could only hear his own heartbeat as he tore the wolf's arm, claws digging into its throat as he lifted the man up from the ground. If it did scream he doesn't hear, if he did hear, he doesn't care. It doesn't matter.

"You traitor!" The werewolf said in between gasps and chokes, "You're a traitor to our kind..." He was saying a lot of things but Sougo only looked with blank eyes. He couldn't feel anything.

Sougo tore him up from limb to limb. It was now a stain to the beautiful grass as blood splattered to trees and the mess of the pile of flesh and bones along with some ears and a dismembered tail was left on the ground.

Lifting his eyes from the corpse in his feet, he turned to try and catch a glimpse of the prettiest thing he has ever seen only to be greeted without even a sight of her hair.

A royal blooded vampire, beautiful, perfect, and envied. 

Sougo stared at the blood in his hands. He had just killed a fellow werewolf. And if any of those assholes try and hurt her. He would do it again.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this instead of studying for my exams tomorrow but I did so here you go! I seem to be obsessing over doggy/wolf Sougo and Vampire Kagura so now, this is the result.


End file.
